A Canadian Bet
by cloudylondon
Summary: Matthew made a bet with Alfred that at the end of the day Arthur and Francis will confess their feelings to one another. Seems impossible for that to happen right! But what if Matthew got hold of certain book that just might help him win this bet.


Hey Maria I thought I do this story for ya, since you were like totally awesome to make me a vid. Of my favorite couple ever! So I hope you enjoy this one! _

The characters don't belong to me but to Hidekaz Himaruya

"You stupid wanker!" "I would rather be stupid then to have those stupid caterpillars on your face that you call eyebrow's!" "That does it!" A fist connected onto a handsome Frenchman's face, and then hell broke out or in other word's Arthur and Francis were fighting again. Both of them didn't know how the argument started but to them it didn't matter just as long if one of them could beat crap out of the other person. This of course wasn't new to them or to the people close to them, for it seems like as long as they knew each other they instantly started to hate to each other.

"Sigh, I can't believe they're fighting like this again." Mumbled Matthew.

"Haha what you talking about Matthew this is hilarious!" Alfred said so while eating his 10th breakfast burger this morning. "Al, you know you shouldn't eat that many cheeseburgers." "But am hungry!" "Ah whatever and besides, I think we should stop those two before a teacher sees them." "Oh, come on Matt couldn't we watch them a little bit longer." "If we wait any longer they'll go to end up dead in the hallway!" "Ah fine!" The two were so busy fighting against each other that they didn't notice Matthew and Alfred sneaking behind them until they put they held them in a headlock position. "The bloody hell let me go Matt, so I can beat the crap out of France until he's literally a piece of shit that he is." "Arthur, watch your language." "Well it's bloody true." "Ah, ma belle, there's no point to correct his erras for hé will always will, ah you Engelmann like to say, a bloody bastard. "You annoying piece…" "Okay that it. both of you settle down, right now ! Al, you have to go to mate take Francis with you and I'll take Arthur to science. " " Ah, couldn't i ditch math i don't want to be with my commie math partner for a stupid project." Alfred complained but with a slight blush on his face. **Oh, do i sense love.** Thought Francis with a slight grin on his. '"No and get going this instant. " "Ugh, fine. " Without even trying Alfred drag Francis to Math while Matthew on the other hand had a little bit of diffucult time to calm Arthur down.

"God I don't understand how you can be good friends with that bloody idiot!" "I know he can be well um touchy to people but he's really not that bad of a guy." "Whatever he's a bloody Frenchmen and he should go to hell already." Leaning back into his chair as though what he said wasn't bad at all. "Arthur that's horrible stereotyping." "What didn't you know that all Frenchmen went to hell." He started laughing at his own joke so hard while Matthew had a teardrop rolling along the side of his head; he wouldn't stop laughing that everyone in the classroom could hear him. "Mr. Kirkland is they're something funny that you would be so kindly to share in front of the classroom." "Pfft, no, pfft, nothing at all." "Very well then since I take it as inappropriate joke that shouldn't been told on school grounds, I shall give you detention after school." "Wait, what!" "Now, make that 2 hours after school." "But!" "Now make that lunch time too, is there any other side remarks you like to say ." England shook his head very slowly. "Good, now class let's read page 122 in our text's book shall we."

Arthur went silent with the most pissed of face he could manage. "Never curse the French they'll find a way to get back at you." Matthew whispered having a quiet giggle at his own joke that he didn't notice Arthur gave him the am going to kill you look, from that remark.

"Haha that English man has serve detention. Worse with that old bat, Betty Cooper." "I know right, how dumb is it of Arthur to get a detention when he couldn't keep his mouth shut, especially on a Friday. Oh he's so pissed of right now, dude." Al and Francis were just laughing at the idea of an Arthur who couldn't keep his mouth shut and now currently spending his lunch hour mumbling angrily in a classroom with other delinquents. "Ah, I wonder who I can do today I mean Gilbert is hanging out with Elizabeth, Antonio is also hanging out with Lovino, Alfred hanging out with Ivan, "Only for a math project!" sigh, then even Matthew here is going to hang out with Katyusha. In other words, they're all dating while am all by my lonely self after school. The twins stood out of their seats and yelled "We're not dating" "Am hanging out with that commie cause of a stupid math subject." "How many times do I have to tell you, Katyusha is my best friend nothing else." Francis looked at them with a bored on his expression. "Ah, whatever the point is am bored even that stupid Englishmen won't keep me distracted. Sigh." "Ah, now why do you want to spend your time fighting with Arthur. I mean he always kicks your ass, don't you get sick of it." "He does not kick my arse all the time." "Ah, whatever he does and you know it." He felt a nudge to his to ribs, he looked to the direction to see where the nudge was coming and there stood a smiling Canadian. I guess Matt has something to tell me! "Well I see ya later Francis, Matthew and I have to get going to our next class." "Ay, so soon especially when I told you how bored moi will be. " As the twins quickly ran off and got far away from the Frenchmen. Matthew started to talk, " I think Francis likes Arthur !" "Ah, no way they hate each, Matthew. Did you drink to much maple syrup to forget that?" Matt rolled his eye's at that comment. "No, am just saying I think they like each other so much but they just to stubborn to admit it that they do. Just like how Sadiq and Heracles fought each when their pride refused to confess to each other until finally well they started to kiss each other in the hallway and things got better for them." Canada blushed when he remembered that a day at school when Sadiq and Heracles were fighting each other in the school hallway until Gupta got behind Sadiq and kicked his butt thus the result of the kiss that both Sadiq and Heracles shared. "I don't believe ya." "Why not? I really have a gut feeling they love each other." "I say it's impossible." " If you're so sure of yourself let's make a bet." "Go on." " If what I say is true and they actually love each other and they'll confess to each other at the end of the day. You have to give a hundred dollars." "A hundred dollars, ah fine." "That's not all you also have to give up on hamburgers for a month if you don't then ill ripe up all your favorite comic books." " Ah, Matt that's not fair at all." "So you're going to chicken out." "Of course not, hero's ever chicken out. Okay if I win you have me a hundred dollars and give up maple syrup for a month, if you don't then I myself will be allowed to ripe up your hockey magazines and cards." "Alright your on." They shook hands to make the deal official. "Matt, no offense but no way in hell is you going to win. I mean there's no way there going to propose they love each other today." Matt shrugged at the comment when the school bell started to ring. "Well, whatever I except to get my hundred dollars tomorrow" Alfred started to run down the hall while Matthew stood there thinking of a plan that get him to win the bet.

Well this is bloody great. I have to waste 2 hours after school in this bloody classroom with bloody idiots how can this get any better. Oh well for now Ill just read a book to waste time. Arthur rummaged around in his book bag but when he couldn't find the book, he was looking for. 'What the bloody hell' he quietly whispered.

He rummaged madly in his book bag until he felt a hard cover. **Ha, I found it**. He pulled the book out of his bag to find out that the book in his hands wasn't the book he started reading yesterday. **What is THIS book doing here**. The book he held in his hands instead was "The Princess and the frog". **Now how the bloody hell did this get in my bag**. **I haven't touched this book when the stupid frog read this book to when i was little**. England started to get flashes of his childhood when he didn't fight with Francis as much as he did today and how every time his brothers bullied him he would always run to Francis to comfort him. Where he would pat his head, give him a little dessert like treat and read him a book to make him feel better. They usually where fairy tales which were Arthur's favorite however if Francis had ever the chance he would read him "The Princess and the frog." Arthur couldn't help but smile at that memory. He turned to look at the clock and realized that he had 1 hour and 20 minutes left of detention. **Well it couldn't hurt to read this book**.

1 and 10 minutes went by when Arthur finished the book. **It was a good story however if i were the princess no way in hell would i kiss the stupid blasted frog. Especially if it turned into a Frenchman. Bloody disgusting**. Looking at the clock he realized he still had 20 minutes left. **Blasted Frenchman it's his fault that am stuck here. Gah, god what else am going to do. If only i can tell that bastard how much i hate him with all my heart that he should be cursed for existing. **A creepy happy look appeared on Arthur face. **I think ill write a list that tells all the reason why he's a shame on human society and i give to the queen who for once and for all, curse him into a hideous beast that he really is.** He started immediately to write all the sins of the Frenchman.

•He's a pervert and loves everybody especially if they're beautiful

•If he would have the chance, he'll be running around naked all the time. Ewwwww.

•We always get into a fight and of course i always win. (A pride smile came upon his face.)

•If he could he would make everyone else get naked. Not going to happen frog.

•He always has his nose in everyone's lives and that includes me.

•He probably had sex almost with everyone at this school. (England couldn't help but feel sad at the idea.)

•He makes fun of me all the time on how horrible my cooking is and how big my eyebrows which they're not that big at all. They perfect as they are!

•Oh he's the most snobbish person in the whole world. I mean all he does is brags about how he has the best sense in fashion and how he knows to cook the best food in the world.

•Also he's a bloody frog but for a frog he really is god damn beautiful, I mean how can anybody be that beautiful!

•Does he not realize that everyone would do anything just to have sex. I mean I see girls in the hallway drooling over him all the time and they do anything to make themselves look available. Tsk stupid hoars. Then some of the guys would show off their so called off muscles. Dicks. Of course i always told them humors about how you have AIDS or cancer, so they won't bloody dare touch you !

•My best memories were with him especially when we were young he used to be so nice to me a lot. That idiot picks me but that bloody idiot is still sweet on rare occasions.

•I love it how he can play soccer. He amazingly good and its awesome how he can make so many goals at once. And if am luckily enough after practice he always takes his shirt to reveal this muscle stomach with some hair on his chest. Hell he's even capable to make that look sexy.

•Although his language is annoying, Ive never hate. I sometimes can't help it but love that language that am even trying to learn it myself secretly. Not going so well though.

•I love his cooking. He would make the most delicious food that anybody ever tasted.

•I mean Francis is the most horrible person ever but yet he's so perfect at all the same time.

•AND DAMMIT I BLOODY LOVE THAT FUCKING IDIOT. IVE ALWAYS HAVE EVER SINCE I WAS LITTLE !

Tears were flowing at the corner that of his eyes. "Ah bloody hell why am i crying. This isn't new to me, dammit. Thank mint bunnies that no one is here to see these stupid tears." "I see that you still like mint bunnies. Non ?" said a certain sneaky Frenchman. "What the bloody hell are you doing here ?" Shouted the startled Englishman. "Well Matthew said he was worried about you that you would get into more trouble and told me i should check on you or else he tell Lovino that Ive been all over his boyfriend.

And am not in ve mood to mess with that little Italian boy." Francis stated quickly. "Well as you see am doing great so would get the hell out of this place right this instant." "Sigh, i don't understand how sweet Matt could be worried about you." Francis looked over the table with the piece of paper. "What's that mon cheri ?" "Nothing you bloody wanker." England covered the piece of paper with his arms. "Now get out !" "No, not until i see that piece of paper." Francis kicked Arthur in the shin and grabbed the piece of paper. "What's got into you." Arthur grabbed his waist and pushing his weight on that both of them hit the floor. "Matt gave me 10 porn magazines in exchange for me to drink 3 red bulls." **What the hell was Matt thinking giving red bulls to him, there's a bloody reason why the Frenchies never drink red bulls !**

"Give me that you, bloody wanker" "Non, never." Francis elbowed Arthur ribs, England let loose of his grip and which Francis took advantage of by give him a punch square in his face, kicking him in the stomach, and another punch to the face. Francis punches were so strong from the energy drinks that Arthur passed out from the attack. "Ops ! I think i went a little to far but yet again that's pay back for kicking my arse all this time. Anyway, i wonder why Arthur was trying to hide this from me."

As deep blue curious eyes scanned the paper they went wide from the truth they found.

"Ah, what the bloody hell is my head killing me so is almost as bad when i secretly drink whiskey at night." Arthur looked up and noticed that he was definitely not in the classroom anymore. The room he was in had a red sofa against the left side of the room with a door beside it ( a walk in closet) , a flat screen television above the coach, then a study desk next to the bed where he was sitting on. "How did the hell did i get here ?" "Am glad that your awake finally mon petit lapin. I was worried that i had to take you to the hospital for a second." Arthur turned to look to come face to face with Francis right in front of him on top of this bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here ?" "Well this is my room and i was nice enough to drag you out of school when you were left unconscious." "That's just great! Am in the heart of the perverts lair. Now if you don't mind Ill be taking my leave right now." He was about to get up until he felt extra weight upon him that made him lay on the bed. He found himself staring straight at icy blue eye's staring at him hard, arms pinned to the bed by the strength that Francis could muster. "What the hell, get of me you idiot."A blush appearing on his face. "Non." "What the hell, are you still hyper from the red bull because am ready to fight this time. You just caught me off guard last time." "Oui."

"Then get off me." "Non until you tell me what you wrote on that piece of paper is true." **Shit**. "Of course not you bloody idiot, i picked up that list from stupid girl who has a crush on you. I would never write anything so absurd."

"Arthur tell me dire la vérité. Please am begging you." Tear drops, Arthur was feeling teardrops on his face and he's even see Francis crying. **That's not possible.** "I don't understand." Saying both the confusion from what he's seeing and what he just heard. "I told you, to tell me the truth." He begged. Arthur felt as though this was all a dream, a sick dream where it involved Francis begging and crying for him to tell the truth. "Yes, i did write that." **Hell if this a dream might bloody hell admit what I've done.** Francis still holding his grip on him as though Arthur was delusion that would fade away if he let go. He let of Arthur's arms for what seemed like centuries, hugged around his waist, buried his face on his chest and his body shook from the tears that were now coming out more easily. "I've loved you for so long." "What ?" Disbelieving what he was hearing.

"Ive always loved you when you were little to till this day. I always thought Ill never be with you, that's why i try to move on and date others but it doesn't work like that. I could date millions people on this world and make love to them but they still won't be as special as you are. It sucks when you can't have the one person you love the most. It sucks so bad." Francis crying even harder at his confession, Arthur paralyzed all this time, snapped back to reality to find out this was truly happening and that this wasn't some sick dream. "You, bloody idiot don't cry" he gently whispered and lifting his face to wipe the tears from his eyes. "If you love me then why don't we kiss." Francis looked up to see Arthur slowing in to plant a kiss on his lips. Francis startled by this sudden show of affection, finally took a hold of himself and kissed back to his true love. The kiss deepend into a heated passion for all those years they missed doing together that only lovers can do with each other.

Alfred ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he say a happy Canadian eating his pancakes with loads of maple syrup on top.

"How in the hell did you know those two were going to hook up last night. All this morning I kept getting texts from Francis about how Arthur is madly in love with him, agreed to be his official boyfriend and how they had wonderful sex last night!." Matt taking his sweet time chewing his pancakes finally answered to the anger American. "Well I might did something that motivated those two together!" "And what would that be Matt." "Remember how Iggy would always run to Francis when his brother were teasing." "Pfft, yay back in the age when he was so easy to make fun of." "And every time Francis would usually read him a certain story." "What's the hell does that got to do anything with those two having sex!" "I was just getting there! Ever time Francis finish telling that story to Iggy, he would always take a quick nap and you think Arthur would do the same but instead he would always run to his house to get pencil and paper to write something on it. He would get frustrated and crumple and try to get rid the piece of paper any way nessacery." "Oh, I remember that and I remember how we would always try to look for those papers but never could find them." "Exactly, it just so happens when we force to help mom in the garden last weekend, I found one of his letters dug underneath the rose bushes." "Now, you mean to tell me you just magically found it underneath the bush." " I probably wouldn't notice it was there, if the corner of the paper didn't show." "Okay, okay I get ya, so what did it say?" Matthew rolled his eye's at his brother's impatience. "A love confession." "Ah, love confession." "My best guess is that every time Francis would read that story, Arthur felt the need to write down his feelings of him but in the end he was so feel embarrassed that he would hide it, hoping that Francis would never read." "Wow, that sounds so stupid and cheesy that only Arthur do something like that. But wait, how did you actually to make this all happen?" A smirk appeared on the Canadian. "I thought maybe Ill be generous and get that book that motivates to Arthur to confess his feelings and if I timed it just right, Ill send a energetic Francis to discover the truth for himself. It was a risk all the way but am happy that I took the risk. Now since i just revealed my plan I believe you would be so kind to give me your money." A smile on his face that he loved the look of a grumpy Alfred having to pay his debt. "Fine, Ill give your hundred dollars." "Don't forget that you can't eat cheeseburgers starting today." Smiling wider at the idea. "GAAHH, MATTIE YOUR SO DAMN EVIL" "You shouldn't have made the bet in the first place." "I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD WIN!"

...

I think fanfiction hates me. Anyway Maria i finished this story i hope you like it as much i did when you made that awesome vid. for me!


End file.
